


x sama dengan y

by jaderiever



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Other, SMA, campur, koleksi fiklet, rujak, sari - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: yang benar saja!!! setiap hari!!! aku!!! selalu!!! kesal!!! - testimonial, Rio, bajak laut kantin.yg bnr sj dia kan mmg mnyblkn - testimonial, Karma, penjaga mesin minuman kaleng.kalian itu, ya, benar-benar.-testimonial, Nagisa, Maehara, Isogai (beberapa korban yang berani angkat suara)





	x sama dengan y

**Author's Note:**

> SERIES BARU KARURI. MAAF ZAMVAH SEKALE ;')

"Kata siapa kami pacaran?" Rio mendelik ogah pada Maehara. Perempuan itu menghela napas dan memukul kepala Karma dengan gulungan majalah tipis.  
  
"Makanya, apa-apa tuh diverifikasi dulu. Katanya ranking satu, tapi itu dulu sih, ya. HAHA."

Ada bom mau meledak di kepala Karma.  
  
"Jadi kau dan Maehara sepupuan?"  
  
"Gak." Maehara meringis minta ampun. Dan terdengar hela napas tak terima. "Iyalah,"


End file.
